Transfiguring into a new World
by x.teacupgrimm.x
Summary: Being re-written! (Sorryy!)
1. Chapter-1

**(SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT TO READ?)**

**Hey everyone! I am not that very good at AN's and usually skip them when I read fanfic and will only post them if necessary so if I do post an AN, please read it. (You don't have to read the ones at the end of the story, only the ones in the beginning) So here I am again with another story... hi again if you read any of my other stories! I love reviews and will always consider suggestions! The updates will be spontaneous, but I do have a 9-4 class so I may be on hiatus sometimes. I do not own My Hero Academia, Harry Potter, or drew the art. (Heh, I wish) Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry stared at the snow-white ceiling, thinking. About what? About his wife, who looks as beautiful as she did eight decades ago, Ginny. About his blessed kids, Lilly, James, and Albus. About his adventures in Hogwarts with his friends, Hermione and Ron. Who are now his Siblings-In-Law. About how his grandkids and how they will blossom into great wizards and witches.

He was thinking about sad things too; Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both died at reasonable ages. Snape, Mom, Dad. Their memories were haunting his mind throughout his life. Lupin. Tonks. Cedric. Fred. _Teddy._ All dying young. _Too young._

He laid on his soon to be death bed. Thinking. Letting the memories wash over him. He heard a swish of the St. Mungo's door being swiftly opened.

_"Harry!"_

_"Dad!"_

_"Gwampa!"_

Harry turned his head. Looking at all the people coming in. His wife, Daughter, Sons, and Grandkids came rushing in. Ginny planted a small kiss on his scar.

"Hey Ginny, how've you been?" Harry said in a weak, frail voice. Totally not himself. "You scared us all half to death! we rushed you to St. Mungo's as soon as you collapsed."

Harry could see the slight redness in their eyes. He turned his head to his grandchildren, and his eye caught the youngest's one's eye. There was no doubting it, they've been all crying.

They all took turns kissing him softy on the cheek. He watched Lily leave after her round, only coming back 5 minutes later, carrying a Labrador puppy.

"The kids love the present you left them!" Lily said. As if on cue, James and Albus went to get the pups Harry left them. James came in first with the Husky puppy Harry gave his family. "Yeah, they Comforted the kids all the way here," Related James.

Just then, Albus walked in with a baby Beagle in his arms. "It's wonderful to have the kids grow up with a muggle animal! They'll learn a lot." He said, close to tears.

**-****BLACK-OUT-**

_Woah, what's up with this stubby body?! Why am I crying again? Where am I? _Harry thought. All of a sudden, a voice from a dark void started to speak.

"Harry, Welcome to another version of your Earth. Here people Have super abilities called quirks which they acquire around the age of four. People go to schools to train these quirks, so they can get their license to use their quirks in public to fight against people who use their quirks for evil. The good guys are called Heros, and the bad guys are called Villains. You are now named Bushida Harriet. Your father is Japanise, and your mom is American. Oh, and you are also a girl now. Your quirk is going to be Transfiguration. You know what that is already. You can actually use your magic whenever you want but that would get suspicious Transfiguration is the one magical ability you won't need a wand for. on your eleventh birthday you will get a box for your birthday containing the three deathly hallows. Welcome to your new life, Harriet. Oh, my name is Death by the way."

Harriet woke up in a bed with what looked like pink superheroes which is probably accurate. He [or she?] could now tell that she had grown about 3 or 4 years already. _Welp. Time to start this new life. _Harriet said to herself.


	2. Chapter-2

**Oh, quick AN. I forgot to mention last time, but I'm from the United Kingdom, and we spell a few things differently here if you're from America. For example, Color is Colour and favorite is favourite. Just so you're aware. (also I moved, so I live in America now, I only grew up there and was born here) Also, Harriet's image: medium length, jet black hair with bangs from his mom [Usually in pigtails at this age], Emerald eyes like his father, And insisted on the circle glasses when learnt she needed glasses. No scar... _YET__._**

**_Chapter 2_**

_'Ugh, this is so annoying.' _Harry thought as little 6-year-olds ran around outside for recess. Well, her herself is a 6-year-old, but her mind was already mature. She tried her best on playing dumb and usually aimed for 's to 's in her grades. But she still is top in her class, not good enough to skip grades though. It would be embarrassing to be 10 and in 8th grade. Harry sat down and picked up a leaf and two sticks and transfigured the leaf into a piece of paper and the sticks into a red and gold pencil. Harry went to sit down at a bench next to the basketball court and started drawing the Gryffindor colours in stripes on the piece of paper and after folding it into a gold and red paper boat.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

_'hm?'_ Harry looked up to see a little boy her age with broccoli hair and freckles. "Oh, sure." She said as she went back to making Gryffindor coloured paper boats. He sat down and got his notebook out with a pen. "My name is Midoriya Izuku by the way, you can call me Izuku," Izuku said as he started writing some stuff down. "Then my name is Bushida Harriet, you can call me by my first name too." She said as she resumed making the boats.

Little word was spoken as they sit there together until Harry had made about 10 boats already when Izuku asked: "Hey, can you show me how to do that?"

"hm?"

"The little boats. I wanna make one too." Izuku replied."Then come here, you seem like a Hufflepuff." as she transfigured two sticks into a grey and yellow pencil along with a leaf into a piece of paper. "My quirk is Transfiguration. I can change the molecules and atoms in an object into anything I want as long as I know everything about that object. The structure, material, how it was made, every little dent and nail, and then I can make it. I've already memorised a few simple things already, but I wet behind my parents' back's and learnt how to make iron and glass so all I need to know is the structure and I can make any weapon out there heh heh. I'm pretty mature for my age. I know a lot of things you don't."

And at that Izuku is down and scribbling things down in his journal. Harry just looked at him like _'wow'_, "Oooookaaaay, now to start off on making a boat, first..." The two were there for about a half an hour making colourful boats until they were called in from recess. "Hey, Harriet wanna walk home from school together? I live in that apartment right by the Musutafu park." He said.

"No way, really? I live there too! I live in building number one."

"Wow! I live in building number two. Maybe we can meet up for a play date!" Izuku said with stars in his eyes and cheeks rosy. "Yeah! we should!"Harry replied._ 'Finally! a friend!' _She silently exclaimed.

**Time Skip; 2:30, Afterschool. Front gates of school. First Person; Harriet**

"Hey! Izuku! Over here!" I exclaimed to the broccoli head on the other side of the street. He crossed and come over to me. "H-hey!" He said, scratching the backside of his head while smiling at me. "So your second building, right Izuku?" I asked. "Yeah."

We walked towards our apartments when we were passing threw a neighbourhood, but then, out of nowhere, a boy with spiky blond hair came over and told Izuku "Hey Deku!" while slamming a smoky hand on his shoulder, "Whacha doing? Oh, are you going to go and train with this _GURL_? Is that how pathetic your quirkless self is that your only resort is to learn from this weak, pathetic _GURL_?!" He asked. "u-uuh Kacc-chan..." Izuku started to say but was blown away with a small explosion coming from "Kacchan"'s hands. "Wow, you shitty wannabe, you really are useless." as "Kacchan's" friend's started to gang up on Izuku who tripped and landed into a fence.

I can't describe the amount of anger and hatred I felt at that moment, but it was enough for me to shout "HEY_!_" at them. They all turned to me and wore a face that spoke 'What are _YOU_ gonna do about it?!' I reached for one of my jet-black strands of hair and thought really hard about how the making of iron and the shape of a knife. The strand of hair quickly turned into a knife, but no handle. "Get out of here, tossers!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then after they ran for the hills, I rushed to Izuku and helped him up. "Woah, Harriet, thanks Sooo much, did you make that knife for the first time?"

"Yeah, good thing they ran, it's as dull as a spoon," I said as I showed him as I slid the part that was supposed to be sharp on his wrist, not drawing a drop of blood. "Wow, cool!" Izuku said. "Hey, Izuku you call me Harry."

"Okay, Harry!

We walked to the apartment and said goodbye with a hug when we went to our separate buildings.

**[AN: Tosser means supreme asshole/jerk in England.]**

* * *

I have been friends with Izuku for about 7 years now, and within this time, puberty hit me like a bus. Periods hurt more than what it looked like when Hermione had one. And boobs were heavier than what it seemed. It was awkward to take showers and baths now. I didn't know what I would say about my sexuality, but I'm going to figure it out later. I always wore leggings or tights because girls were practically not allowed to wear the boy's uniform, and I always wore something on my legs when I had to somewhere formal and forced to wear a dress.

Three years ago Izuku and I ran into a villain with a quirk that can kill with a flash of green light. I ran in front of Izuku and got hit. I think my (old) mother's love protected me and all I got was a scar identical to the one in my last life. Apparently I was the only one to survive after the police got him. Today was exactly 10 months before the U.A. entrance exams. Perfect time to sign up to get in. It was the weekend, Izuku and I are in my not-so-girly room of everything red and gold with even custom furniture and posters to be Gryffindor related. We were working on what we needed to put in the letters.

**-Back to third person-**

Harry's dad makes Harry go to Karate and Aikido [Martail Arts]. And Harry secretly teaches Izuku the moves she learnt that day. So Izuku wouldn't be COMPLETELY useless in the exams. Harry thought of making some small bombs for Izuku since the quirkless were allowed to have gadgets and weapons. It was June 30th, a day before Harriet's thirteenth birthday, something she completely forgot about.

"Hey, Harry," Izuku started.

"Mm?"

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

"Woah, I almost forgot, I'm turning 13! Bloody hell, time goes by fast." Harry said. "I think its time to tell you everything. I know you can keep a secret."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked. Harry continues to tell Izuku a short summary of his past life and the tale of the three brothers. About the deathly hallows and all about Death. I'm too lazy to write the conversation out. She tells him about being Harry Potter, a boy, and how she is the Master of death, and she will receive the deathly hallows on her 13th birthday. She'll be able to do magic in only dangerous/Sirius *heh.. a Lil' pun.* situations and when she's alone with the power of the Elder wand. [She didn't destroy it in this fantasy] And she explains everything else I forgot.

"Wow... I-I mean I believe you, but wow that's amazing! Can you do magic in front of me when we're alone?"

"Yeah! I think my mom and dad are going to be travelling throughout July, so we're free!"

"Hey do your parents even know about this?'

"No, you're the only person I'll tell. For now."

"Well, I'm honoured, my lady witch," Izuku said with a bow.

"Oh, shut up, you," Harry said with a laugh. They both laughed for a little, and before they started working again. Izuku called his mom to let her know he'll be staying the night. They had Curry for dinner and went back to work. Before they knew it, it was midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Izuku said, obviously very tired.

"Yeah, yeah, let me get the blow-up mattress, and we can go to sleep. I still have the pyjamas you left last time.

_**Diiiing Doong!**_

They both froze who could be here at this time?! Harry's mom and dad were both asleep, so there was no one to open it but them.

_**Diiiing Doong!**_

"Well, let's get it," Harry said. "Maybe its Hagrid haha," She said. " Who's Hagrid?" "Oh, a half-giant who did the same thing on my eleventh birthday to tell me I'm a wizard in my last life."

They went to the front door, Harry's hand wrapped around an umbrella just in case. When they opened the door, they were greeted with a hooded figure, and death spoke to them. "Heeeey, Potter. Happy Birthday!" Izuku let out a small squeak when he saw the hooded figure had a scythe in his hands. Harry, on the other hand, is beaming with delight. "Hey! Death! how's it going?" She said " Good, good." Replied Death. "Oh! this is Midoriya Izuku, Death. Izuku, this is death. We were good friends in my last life. We didn't even care who was master of who, we just became good old friends even if_ I_ am _his_ master. heh heh"

"Potter, I brought you a present." Death spoke and gave her a box." She said "Thanks!" but not before Death had vanished. They locked the door behind them and went to Harry's room. They set up the air mattress and sat down, waiting for it to blow up all the way. "Why did Death call you Potter, Harry?" Izuku asked. "Oh, in my old life my name was Harry James Potter, so he called me by my last name," Harry responded.

"Oh. are you going to open it? The present from Death?" Izuku asked. "Oh yeah," She said. She opened it and found three things in it. She pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. "this is the Cloak of Invisibility. You put it on, and you turn invisible." She put it on and turned Invisible. "Woah! Do you mind if I write this down?" "No, it ok you can!" She replied as she Put the cloak in a chest with a lock. She pulled the Ressurection stone out of the box. "This is the Ressurection stone. It can bring back people from the grave although you're separated from them as though by a vail. This one is really useless. Maybe I can bring back my parents from my last life or ask Dumbledore for advice or something or in an emergency." Harry took out a locked box of earings she only uses on formal occasions and puts the small stone in there. Then locks the box back up and puts it in the chest.

Lastly, she pulls out the wand. "This is the elder wand, the most powerful wand on earth. Heh, also the only wand on this earth." She said. "Wooooah! Can you do a little bit of magic?" Izuku said "Yeah! uuuum, how about _Expecto Patronum!_" Just then a white, luminous smoke came out of the wand, forming a stag."That's my Patronus. It helps send messages and fight off dementors. I doubt there are any here though." She said as the Stag receded into the wand. "I'll add a pocket for my wand in my hero costume design." Harry pointed the wand at the chest and cast an undetectable extension charm with "Muggle Settings where it can look normal if a muggle looks in it" and put the wand away.

Her and Izuku then passed out on the beds the second their heads hit the pillow. Good thing tomorrow isn't a school day!

**Thank You for reading~! I forgot last chapter's Word Count so here:**

**Chapter one WC: 564**

**Chapter two WC: 2043**

**Expect some chapters to be like 5,000 words and others only 500, sorry I can do only so much! also, the word counts only include the actual story, not the AN's or title. Oki hope you had wonderful holidays! Don't get used to the quick uploads, I have nothing to do over the break. Happy New Years!**


	3. Chapter-3

**I made a mistake in the last chapter! It wasn't ten months before the exam. Right now is ten months before the Exam and Harry is 14. I apologise for the wait and hope everyone is safe and sound during COVID. Now, ON WITH THE STORY OF HARRIET BUSHIDO!**

**_Chapter 3_**

Harry sat next to Izu and started talking to him about the big fight that happened this morning with Mt. Lady's big debut.

"I just think she's a slut looking for fame," Harry said as she made a mini out of a pencil for Izu to draw her costume. When Izu was done, he said: "Well, a hero's a hero, and as long as they keep everyone safe, it's fine with me."

"I still think she's abusing her license," Harry said in a quick whisper when the teacher came in. "Today we will be discussing careers," he said in the most monotone voice imaginable.

"Now I could just assign everyone a career choice form but heck. *sigh* What's the point. I know you all wanna be heroes!" as he said the last sentence as if on cue, everyone started using their quirks. He tried to calm everyone down since you cant use quirks in class.

Harry went to the front of the room, being the class rep held up her pencil and turned it into a megaphone for the teacher. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU LITTLE TWERPS!" And everyone went to a soft murmur talking about their hero names and costumes and stuff.

When Harry went back to her seat, a classmate said: "Why'd you do that?!"

"Oh, I would have gotten in trouble for being class REP and not helping the teacher. Also all of you guys' bloody fangirling is damn annoying."

"ooooooooh~"

Harry fist-bumped Izu when she sat down. Then Katsuki Bakugo spoke Izu's old friend that he talked to one awhile. He said something about everyone having weak quirks.

And an uproar arose. "GET OVER YOURSELF, KATSUKI!" They all roared. Katsuki only said, "SHUT UP, EXTRA'S! START ACTING LIKE THE SIDE CHARACTERS YOU ARE!"

"Ah, Bakugo... you, of course, must be aiming for U.A. High School." the teacher stated calmly.

"That national school?!"

"The cutoff score this year is 79, right?"

"I hear they barely accept anyone!"

"Ah, the stupid chattering of extras! I aced the mock exam! I'm the only one here with the stuff for U.A.! I'll even surpass _All Might_and become the best hero out there! Not to mention, I'll be one of the richest people in the world!" Katsuki is now standing on his desk.

"Oh, you're also going for U.A., aren't you, Midoriya? And Harriet?"

_"Oh. My. God. Why do you hate me, teacher?" _Izu said under his breath.

"Yessir, we are!" Harry said, ignoring the laughter and mean comments towards Izu. When Katsuki jumped on Izuku's desk, knocking him back, Harry's dad side (he was male when he was a parent) felt like saying 'Boi, sit you and your extremely high ego back down.' Instead, she sat up and helped Izu up. "Oh, look at that. the couple in the class is teaming up against us!" someone said.

Harry felt like jinxing everyone and leaving with Izu while wiping everyone's memory. Harry's hand went to her magically enchanted pocket out of habit. "Whadya got in there, Bushido?" Katsuki said.

"Nothing you or your extremely high ego wanna see, Bakugo."

"Sit down you crazy kids," The teacher said, and everyone obeyed.

After class, Harry sat down across from Izuku in an almost empty classroom. Harry had her legs wide open with her ankle on her other leg. Izuku had gotten used this already and said "Skirt." Simply reminding her that she was not a boy and girls sit differently.

"Oh. right." She crossed her legs.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Midoriya!" Bakugo said snatching Izuku's notebook. "The hero wannabes!" Said one of Bakugo's friends.

Bakugo stepped up, his back to the window talking about them never being heroes. Destroying Izuku's book then throwing it out the window. A few insults and a telling to commit suicide later, they were all alone in the classroom.

"I could get it with my magic if you want!" Harry said, trying to cheer Izu up. "Nah... there are cameras." He said, pointing at a camera in the corner of the room. "You can go on home, Harry. I'll get the book."

"If you say so...let me walk you out just in case, okay?"

"Okay."

They parted ways in not much time, Harry went to a boba shop and Izuku getting his book. Harry ordered two boba. It's been her favourite thing since she came here. She always said "Surprise me." when they asked for a flavour. Everyone at the shop knew her for years now, so they allowed her in the break room while they talk.

They could talk for hours.

Izuku actually worked at the boba shop.

An hour went by, and the manager came in "Hey, wheres Mydo? He's late for his shift!" Just then the news came on and showed Bakugo struggling in a type of bloby villain! In the crowd, Harry could spot out that broccoli anywhere.

"Shit! Guys, I gotta go. Izu's gonna get himself into a giant mess any second. Also. what I'm about to do, I'll explain later."

Harry then disapparated into a nearby alley next to the villain fight. Harry ran to the fight as soon as he saw Izu running to the villain. "IZUKU MYDORYA, GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" Harry said, pushing through the crowd.

**Chapter 3 WC: 882**

**I need help guys, I don't really like the name Harriet Bushido, can you guys help me pick a new last name? Bushido means warrior I think so that's why I picked it buuuut I don't really like it. Stay safe during COVID! Chao~**


	4. Update!

**Hello! I just wanted to apologize because I'll be deleting this story and rewriting it, fun fact- every word in this story is actually from past me, a year ago. (Except the AN's) So I'll be spending my time rewriting, I may update my other story and may even create another fanfic. I'll update here again when I update the first chapter of the rewritten version, I won't delete this until I start that one. I may change some things, including her being a girl, past me liked changing the gender sometimes but that changed a bit. Please leave reviews with suggestions for the rewritten version if you have any!!!**


End file.
